The human sexual response in both males and females results from a complex interplay of psychological, hormonal, and other physiological influences. One important aspect of human sexual response that is common to both men and women is the erectile response which itself results from an interplay between the autonomic nervous system, the endocrine system, and the circulatory system.
Failure of the erectile response is most common in men and is referred to as impotence. Impotence is the inability of a male to achieve or sustain a penile erection sufficient for vaginal penetration and intercourse. Numerous approaches have been taken in attempts to treat impotence. These approaches include the use of external or internally implanted penile prosthesis. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,744, to Zumanowsky). A variety of drugs and methods for administering drugs have also been used in attempts to treat impotence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,246 to Sturmer addresses treatment of impotence in men by buccal and peroral administration of daily doses of 300-1500 international units (I.U.) of oxytocin or daily divided doses of 150-250 I.U. of desamino-oxytocin. The patent states that the buccal administration of 100 I.U. three times a day for 14 days results in improvement of impotentia erections in 12 of the 16 patients treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,920 to Nestor et al. suggests the possibility that administration of nonapeptide and decapeptide analogs of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone agonists may be useful in the induction or enhancement of sexual behavior or therapy for impotence or frigidity. Nestor et al. suggest numerous routes of administration of the analogs including buccal, sublingual, oral, parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, and intravenous administration), rectal, vaginal, and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,617 to Grunwell et al. suggests buccal and other routes of administration of 19-oxygenated-androst-5-enes for the endocrine mediated enhancement of the libido in humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,911 to Anderson et al. addresses methods for treating sexual dysfunction in mammals using a biooxidizable, blood-brain barrier penetrating estrogen derivative. One of the purported objects of the Anderson et al. invention is the treatment of "psychological impotence" in males. Test results showed that the drugs used in the study stimulated mounting behavior, intromission, and mount latency in castrated rats.
A number of publications have proposed the use of various vasodilators for the treatment of impotence in males. Attempts to utilize vasodilators for the treatment of impotence were prompted by the fact that a significant percentage of cases of impotence were noted to be vasculogenic, i.e. resulting from vascular insufficiency.
Voss et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,587, issued Jan. 31, 1989, addresses the use of an ointment containing a vasodilator and a carrier agent for topical application to the penis of impotent men. The Voss et al. patent also describes application of such an ointment into the urethra of the penis using a catheter as well as a multi-step regimen for applying a vasodilator to the skin of the penis. In addition, Voss et al. proposes the surgical removal of a portion of the fibrous sheath surrounding the corpora cavernosum, thereby facilitating the penetration of a vasodilator-containing ointment into the corpora cavernosum. Vasodilators suggested for use by Voss et al. include papaverine, hydralazine, sodium nitroprusside, phenoxybenzamine, and phentolamine. The Voss et al. patent, however, provides no information regarding the actual efficacy of the treatments proposed or the nature of the response to such treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,118 to Latorre describes treating male impotence by direct injection of the vasodilating drugs into the corpus cavernosum and the corpus spongiosum of the penis using a syringe and one or more hypodermic needles. More particularly, the Latorre patent proposes the intracavernosal and intraspongiosal injection of sympathomimetic amines such as nylidrin hydrochloride, adrenergic blocking agents such as tolazoline hydrochloride, and direct acting vasodilators such as isoxsuprine hydrochloride and nicotinyl alcohol.
Brindley, G. S. (Br. J. Pharmac. 87:495-500, 1986) showed that, when injected directly into the corpus cavernosum using a hypodermic needle, certain smooth muscle relaxing drugs including phenoxybenzamine, phentolamine, thymoxamine, imipramine, verapamil, papaverine, and naftidrofuryl caused erection. This study noted that injection of an "appropriate dose of phenoxybenzamine or papaverine is followed by an unrelenting erection lasting for hours." Injection of the other drugs studied induced erections lasting from about 11 minutes to about 6.5 hours.
Zorgniotti et al., J. Urol. 133:39-41 (1985) demonstrated that the intracavernosal injection of a combination of papaverine and phentolamine could result in an erection in otherwise impotent men. Similarly, Althof et al. J. Sex Marital Ther. 17(2): 101-112 (1991) reported that intracavernosal injection of papaverine hydrochloride and phentolamine mesylate resulted in improved erectile ability in about 84% of patients injected. However, in that study the dropout rate was 57%, fibrotic nodules developed in 26% of the patients, 30% of the patients developed abnormal liver function values, and bruising occurred in 19% of the patients.
Other studies describing intracavernosal injection of drugs using hypodermic needles for the treatment of impotence include: Brindley, J. Physiol. 342:24P (1983); Brindley, Br. J. Psychiatr. 143:312-337 (1983); Virag, Lancet ii:978 (1982); and Virag, et al., Angiology 35:79-87 (1984).
While intracavernosal injection may be useful for inducing erections in impotent men, the technique has numerous drawbacks. Obvious drawbacks include pain, risk of infection, inconvenience and interference with the spontaneity of the sex act. Priapism (prolonged and other painful erection) also appears to be a potential problem when using injection methods. See, e.g. Brindley, (1986). Another problem arising in some cases of intracavernosal injection involves the formation of fibrotic lesions in the penis. See, e.g., Corriere, et al., J. Urol. 140:615-617 (1988) and Larsen, et al., J. Urol. 137:292-293 (1987).
Phentolamine, which has been shown to have the potential to induce erection when injected intracavernosally, has also been the subject of oral administration to test its effects in men having non-specific erectile insufficiency (Gwinup, Ann. Int. Med. 15 July 1988, pp. 162-163). In that study, 16 patients ingested either a placebo or a 50 mg orally administered dose of phentolamine. Eleven of the 16 patients (including three placebo-treated patients) became tumescent, became more responsive to sexual stimulation, and were able to achieve an erection sufficient for vaginal penetration after waiting 1.5 hours to attempt intercourse.
Sonda et al. J. Sex & Marital Ther. 16(1): 15-21 (year) reported that yohimbine ingestion resulted in subjective improvement in erectile ability in 38% of impotent men treated, but only 5% of the treated patients reported complete satisfaction.
Zorgniotti et al, PCT/US94/09048, describes the transmucosal administration of a variety of vasodilators including phentolamine mesylate for modulating the human sexual response.
Of interest to the background of the invention is the disclosure of Stanley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,173, which addresses methods administering drugs having cardiovascular or renal vascular activity through use of a lollipop assertedly facilitating drug absorption through the mucosal tissues of the mouth, pharynx, and esophagus. The Stanley et al. patent proposes that a large number of lollipop-administered drugs may improve cardiovascular function including drugs exhibiting direct vasodilating effects, including calcium channel blockers, .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, serotonin receptor blocking agents, angina blocking agents, other anti-hypertensive agents, cardiac stimulating agents, and agents which improve renal vascular function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,603 to Rubin describes the topical administration to the penis of isoxsuprine and caffeine, and nitroglycerine and caffeine along with suitable carrier compounds for the treatment of impotence.
There continues to exist a need in the art for effective means for modulating human sexual response and especially for enhancing erectile ability in males suffering from impotence. Ideally, such means would be convenient and simple to use, would not require a constant dosage regimen or even multiple doses to achieve desired results, would be non-invasive and would allow a rapid and predictable capacity for onset of erectile function on demand and in response to normal sexual stimulation.
All of the references set out in this specification are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.